Vizuna
Vizuna, the Protector of Jungle, was one of the six Protectors, guarding the villages of Jungle on Okoto. History Before the arrival Vizuna inherited the position of defending the Region of Jungle from his father. He was told the Prophecy of Heroes, which his ancestors had learned from the Mask Maker Ekimu, after his battle with his brother, Makuta, to be recited in times of peril. When Skull Spiders began to attack Vizuna's village, he and the other Protectors went to the Temple of Time to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes. Not long after, the six Toa landed on Okoto. There was a loud crash in the Region of Jungle and Vizuna led his people to its source, where he met Lewa . Vizuna informed Lewa of his destiny, but the Toa insisted he knew nothing about defeating evil. Vizuna then brought Lewa on a journey through the region of jungle on a search for his golden mask. Quest for the Golden Mask of Jungle During the time they spent traversing the Region of Jungle, Lewa inquired into the effectiveness of his sensor tail when it led them to a cliff. Vizuna was undeterred and began rappelling down the world to save time. Unfortunately a group of Skull Spiders attacked the Protector, making Lewa fly for the first time in order to save him. At the mask's shrine, Vizuna's sensor tail detected incoming Skull Spiders. He opted to remain and fend off the Skull Spiders, whilst Lewa went to claim the Golden Mask of Jungle. The Protector was nearly overcome but Lewa used the power ofdofd the Golden Mask to defeat the Skull Spiders. Lewa then departed for the Ancient City of the Mask Makers Battle for the Ancient City After Vizuna climbed a tree and witnessed the Toa defeat the Lord of Skull Spiders, he climbed back down and met the others after Korgot saved him from a Skull Spider ambush. They decided to assist the Toa by entering the city, and entered via a bridge built by Harvali, a Jungle archaeologist who had gone missing oome time previously. The Protectors eventually found her trapped beneath the city and helped her escape, before fighting their through the Lord of Skull Spiders' lair. Once inside the city, they found the evidence of the Toa's victories over several Skull Creatures, before coming to the Forge. There they met Ekimu himself, and were briefly mistaken for their ancestors, before preparing the city for the arrival of their villagers. During this adventure, Korgot and Vizuna worked particularly close, with Korgot asking if Vizuna could teach her how to use the bow. Personality Vizuna was wise and had been entrusted with the hidden knowledge of the Prophecy of Heroes. Powers and Tools Vizuna had an appendage attached to the base of his spine, known as a "sensor tail", which granted him a sixth sense, allowing the Protector to predict the future. However, these predictions are not always accurate. The tail also had built-in sensors for predicting environmental changes and locating water. Vizuna wore the Elemental Jungle Mask, a sacred Elemental mask that was forged by Ekimu and passed down through the generations. Vizuna weilded an Air Elemental Flame Bow Category:Villagers